Blossoms
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: Japan gets a visitor to his house and helps them with an issue they face. Asakiku


**__**First written for Curious-Svy!

* * *

><p>Ah, walking through his garden always gave Japan a sense of nostalgia. Seeing the light pink cherry blossom begin to bloom and watching as some shy tulips would begin to poke through the soil reminded him about the constant changes in the world- new beginnings, fresh starts and blossoming friendships. It was a constant cycle, a cycle Japan watched with curiosity and interest to all those around him.<p>

A knock at his door tugged Japan from these thoughts and he hurried over to the door and opened it.

"Sorry for keeping you wai-" Japan's apology was cut off when he saw who was standing at his door.

"Oh, England, how unexpected and pleasant it is to see you at my house," Japan quickly bowed before standing upright and looking at England, "May I ask why you have travelled the long distance to my house? Where are my manners, please make yourself at home." Japan stepped out of his doorway and England, looking tired and dishevelled, gratefully entered Japan's house and settled himself him on the kotatsu in Japan's sitting room.

"Sorry if I seem rude, I'm just exhausted after the flight," England explained, looking slightly guilty as he ran a finger through his tousled hair and smiling wearily at Japan, who had quickly entered the kitchen and bought out a cup of herbal tea and offered it to England. England gratefully took the cup and took a long sip as Japan sat down opposite England.

"No, do not worry!" Japan reassured him, "Though I do have to ask you again why you are here, if you don't mind my direct approach. Did your boss send you here?" To Japan's surprise, England shifted his gaze to his fingers, which were fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"No, no, not at all. I came here of my own accord," England hesitated before continuing, "Rather I have a problem that I think you can help me with, if you don't mind of course."

Japan instantly nodded. "I'll help you to the best of my ability."

By now, England was fidgeting and his fingers had now moved from his collar to his tie, where they were constantly tightening and loosening his red tie.

"You know a thing or two about...symptoms people get, what they are symptoms for and what-not, don't you?" England asked, not looking at Japan. Japan was slightly confused by England's refusal to look into his eyes.

"Not as well as other countries, but I do have knowledge on the topic."

"Good. Well, strange things happen to me around a particular person." Now Japan was more curious, especially as England's cheeks had started to turn a delicate shade of light pink.

"Oh? Can you elaborate further, please?"

"Around this person...I occasionally forget what I was going to say, feel like I can't speak properly...and I feel like I have a fever...and absent minded," England explained. Japan couldn't help but compare England's current speaking pattern to that of Greece's with all the pauses he made. Japan waited for England to continue speaking, but he didn't.

Japan furrowed his eyebrows and crinkled his nose in concentration, not noticing how green eyes across the room were observing him and how England's cheeks went a bit darker after watching him think.

"Hmmm, it seems that you treasure this person," Japan thought out loud after a few minutes of silence, "How long have you known this person?"

England let out a small chuckle. "A while." Japan translated that into England referring to a nation.

"Are you close to them?" Japan definitely noticed more blood rush to England's face. Now a small layer of sweat was forming on England's forehead and his eyes would not focus on anywhere for more than a few seconds.

"I...I like to think so, yes, though I'm only close to them so they're not alone!" England added the last part hastily, making Japan have to suppress a sigh. He could teal that dealing with this particular tsundere would be a challenge.

"Do you see this person often?"

"Not as often as I would like to...though the symptoms get stronger the longer I haven't seen them."

Japan chuckled, making England look up at him with startled eyes.

"W-w-what do you find so funny?" England demanded.

"I am sorry for laughing, but it sounds like you have an attraction to this person," Japan explained. He would be lying if he said he didn't find England's reaction to this news humourous. England's eyes widened, his cheeks were now a deep scarlet colour and his constantly opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"T-t-t-t-that can't be!" England finally managed to spit out before reaching for his cup of lukewarm tea and downing the liquid like it was his beloved rum. Japan waited patiently and simply watched England, who had no taken to also gesticulating wildly with his hands.

All good things had to come to an end though, and after five minutes of waiting, Japan was beginning to get weary watching the pitiful man and cleared his throat. England instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at Japan.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, who is this person making you feel like this? Maybe I can help."

"None of your business!" England instantly snapped before stuttering, "No, wait, that's not what I meant, not at all, sorry. I mean it's just-"

"Is it America?" Japan interrupted, trying his damndest to keep any conflicting emotions out of his voice.

England let out a bark of laughter.

"No Japan, not America. Let me give you hints...he lives far away from me...he is a calm person, and generally one of the sanest nations I know...and has the most interesting eyes," England shyly added, hesitantly looking into Japan's eyes with an unusual air of uncertainty. His right hand which was resting on the table began to shake slightly. Forgetting his detached attitude and personal space, Japan reached across and gently but confidently took hold of the shaking hand and Japan almost forgot to breathe.

"England...your feelings are for-"

"Yes I like you, idiot!" England was looking at the floor. Japan had to smile at the confession, reminiscent to that a child would make.

"Hmm," Japan hummed, squeezing England's hand. England looked up and into Japan's eyes.

"Hmm?" England replied, a demanding tone in his voice.

"It appears the weather is beautiful at the moment; care to walk through my garden?"

England let himself be taken outside to Japan's garden, blinking slightly at the strong sun. Japan led England to a particular cherry blossom tree and squeezed his hand again.

"Before you came over, I was doing some thinking...each year; there is a fresh start in nature. New flowers bloom, trees have shed their previous leaves and each year the flowers are ever so different. Humans are a lot like that too. We create bonds with each other, and sometimes they die, but there are rare occasions where they blossom and develop into something beautiful and new."

"You thought it through pretty well," England replied, keeping his eyes on the tree. Japan turned to look upwards at England. England noticed and turned his head down to look at the smaller man.

"I would like for our relation to be able to blossom, England."

There was silence for a few seconds before England's face slowly lit up and he had a smile spread over his face. Remembering Japan had an issue with personal space, England bent down to place a soft kiss on the cheek of the Japanese man.

"B-but only for your sake, of course!" England nervously laughed.

"Of course England, wouldn't have it any other way," Japan smiled.


End file.
